


Scarlet and White

by kiitos



Category: Horrible Histories
Genre: M/M, he doesn't have a name okay?, this is the best I could do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-25
Updated: 2012-08-25
Packaged: 2017-11-12 21:48:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiitos/pseuds/kiitos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is the only man in the world yet brave enough to endure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scarlet and White

“Fuck!”

“The ships, they can be rebuilt, we…”

“Fuck the ships! I do not care for the ships, how many men have I lost to that bastard Francis Drake?!”

Phillip rages, his breath heavy and hot, back heaving as he leans over his desk. Reaching for a cup his hand trembles, he clenches so fiercely to control it that he shatters the vessel.

“Oh.”

“Sire.” The only man in the world yet brave enough to endure his rage, steps forward and reaches to take his hand. But Phillip lifts his shredded palm to the man’s face and leaves a shaking trail of red on his cheek, draws the pad of a thumb across a lower lip continuing to drag that red trail…

And the man just stands, eyes closed and breath steady even as Phillip moves his hands to his throat, tapping scarlet against stubbled skin.

“Knees.” Phillip grinds out, moving his hand to the man’s shoulder and pushing him down.

The man goes, darts out his tongue to taste the iron tang even as his fingers work through too many layers of cloth.

“Remind me…” Phillip gasps and leaves the sentence unfinished.

And the only man in the world yet brave enough to endure Phillip leans forwards and paints his tongue ruby and white.


End file.
